My Slender Stalker
by hinatareid1325
Summary: Jordan Catherine has a stalker. But not the average teenage stalker you'd expect. She has a walking myth following her around daily, collecting all information he can on her before she realizes that she's being watched. He was drawn to the girl, he had been watching her since the day her grandfather took her hunting on her fourth birthday. Slenderman/OC- T for swearing and blood
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is totally different from my usual Naruto topic. Its all about my made-up character Jordan, and the well-known Slenderman, whom I didn't create. Im starting to believe in him though o.o

Anyway, came up with this story when listening to the song 'Monster' by Meg & Dia dubstep remix and 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons

On with the show! (Btw Jordan and her family is based off of me and my family.) Tell me if you want this one to be an on-going story or a regular One-shot.

* * *

I grabbed my winter coat and headed outside, today was a snow day, having over a foot of snow was what it took to get out of school in my house. I quickly swung the coat over my shoulders and arms and took a step into the deep snow.

We had lived just off of Christmas lake, the small body of water was frozen over at this time of year so people mainly left their homes to go ice fishing or other activities that involved snow and ice. I took a deep breath, letting the crisp air fill my lungs and released it not long after. "Mom, im going into the woods for a bit," I shouted into the semi-large house, earning a "Okay, but be safe." back.

I trudged into the woods, the snow seeping into my boots now that I had been in it for so long. This was definitely not like Georgia, where it took and inch of snow to get you out of the wretched place where you were supposed to learn, but most of the time people just messed around and skipped class. School was the same here but more frustrating when it comes to meeting friendly people, stuck-up preppy girls made up most of the female population, so needless to say, I hung out with the geeky guys who didn't make fun of my skin disorder or call me a ghost-hell-spawn, which was my nickname, ever since the day I had stood up for myself after getting made fun of.

I scowled to myself and looked ahead, as I had just been observing the ground the whole time without noticing. The vast lake was sparkling with billions of ice crystals under the morning sun. I felt shivers go up my neck as I had just got the strange feeling of being watched. I told myself it was nothing and continued to watch the small ripples of waves crash under the surface of the ice. It really was beautiful. I looked at the ground under my feet and picked up a twig. And snapped it.

I stepped down on the sturdy ice ahead of me and started to walk, for some unknown reason, I was confused for a moment but all those thoughts were clouded by the sound of ice cracking beneath me. My eyes widened and I slowly looked under my feet. The cracks multiplied and shot ahead of me at the speed of light.

Realization hit me and I knew this was the end of the line. I couldn't yell or scream, I just stood there waiting for it to end. Boy, I must have looked like an idiot. The floor under my feet disappeared and I found myself wishing that I hadn't stood there like I did. The water was under 0 degree's at the moment and as the liquid begun to cling to my clothes, it felt like a million needles were stabbing me all over. I looked at the sky, expecting it to be my last glance before everything went black.

The tall man looked at the girl, wondering why she had just stood there when the ice was giving out from right under her. He had been watching the 15 year old ever since she was four years old. She interested him the most out of all the other children in their large family for reasons he didn't know, he felt drawn to her, like he needed to protect her from all of the dangers in this cruel world.

One of his appendages stretched toward the water and wrapped around her stomach, quickly pulling her out without moving an inch from his spot. His tentacles dropped her unconscious body in his arms, and he began to pull her drenched fur coat off of her and discarded it on the ground. With the help of his tentacles he had unbuttoned his giant overcoat and slid it over her shoulders and buttoned it up to her neck, seeing as her body was shivering violently. His face-less head looked toward her home in the distance and teleported to her pale-blue bedroom. He laid her small body on her twin-sized bed and tucked her in, and turned to leave. As he knew he'd see her that night.

*.~.~.~.*

A few hours later Jordan woke up in confusion, the last thing she remembered was falling through the ice, she honestly thought she would have died and her body would've drowned, but no, she was here, in her oh so comfortable bedroom. She lifted up off her back and rubbed her eyes and rid them of her sleep. Her brows furrowed when she caught notice of the black silk sleeve she had just raised, it was huge, like it had been custom made for a giant. She giggled at the thought of a giant ordering a extra, extra, extra large overcoat online.

Jordan got out of her bed and stood up looking at the mirror. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her body was sore, not to mention the small gash on her knee where her pant leg had been caught on by the sharp edged ice she had previously fallen through.

But her real confusion was set on who this mysterious person was..? His name? How tall was he? And how did he know she was out there? She recalled being the only one out there this morning, and it was just now noon, so he must have been nearby and heard her thrashing around in the water to have gotten her here so quickly. She pulled off her damp clothes and put them in a small pile and replaced them with her weekend sweats. After making her way down the stairs and entering the living area, her stepdad looked up from the television and furrowed his brows.

"Where have you been?" He asked with a worried voice, standing up and walking over to her.

"Have you guys seen a giant man wandering around?" He chuckled at her serious question and shook his head.

"What have you been smoking, girl?" She giggled nervously and looked passed him at the t.v.

"We were worried. There was four deaths in town today and they still cant figure out who did it. The bodies had their faces torn off and limbs broken. Couldn't tell who they were at first." He paused and looked at her seriously. "And how did you get in exactly?" She rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled.

"Uh, I climbed to my room. I almost fell through the ice and I came home and I took a warm bath," She said quickly hoping he wouldn't be angry. She knew if she had shown him the overcoat he'd interrogate her for who had given it to her and why she had it. After all, she was 15 and her stepdad had never trusted boys. She almost giggled at memory of her oldest sister's old boyfriend who her stepdad threatened with his police gun not to hurt her or he'd use it on area's he'd want to keep for the future. Almost.

* * *

Again, tell me how you liked it and how I can improve! Also, should I continue? Let me know plz!


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday Jordan was getting ready for school when she heard her cat scratching on her door. She set the container of eyeliner down on her desk and looked at the mirror, perfect. She smiled to herself and walked to the door and opened it. Her kitten looked up at her curiously, tilting her head slightly in a cute fashion. Jordan kneeled down and picked up the small animal, lifting the cat up to kiss her head. Much to her suprise, the kittens fur was standing on end and her ears laid flat on her head in a threatening way. Jordan raised a brow and pin-pointed the location the cats eyes were directed at. Straight out the window.

Nothing. No one was there, nothing was there, she smirked down at her cat and kissed the kittens head again, but setting the small animal on her bed this time. The cat imediately ran over to the overcoat and her hair prickled upward and she hissed again. Jordan was starting to think her cat was going crazy or there was actually something wrong. Jordan grabbed a hair-tie and pulled her snow-colored hair into a lose knot and brushed her bangs to the right side of her face, covering her gray eye in the process, when she laid the brush on her nightstand, she began getting that strange feeling of someone watching her where she wasn't looking. She spun around and there was nothing there, just like before. She shrugged it off and headed out of her house, seeing that her mother was asleep and her father was at work.

She needed to figure out who or what saved her. The overcoat was now folded inside her bag, she was going to hang out with Jacklin after school and she was going to try and mention her saving grace. Little did she know, he wasn't a grace at all, but a monster. The living and breathing version of Satan himself.

She reached into her pocket and grabbed her cellphone. Once the apple sign appeared, the screen crashed and made a buzzing sound. She stopped walking and attempted to turn the screen off, but as soon as she was about to smash in on the pavement, it stopped and went back to normal like nothing had happened. Jordan sighed in relief and went to Jacklin's contact and began to type.

That night, Jacklin came over, slightly worried because of how Jordan had been acting that day." is it that you want to talk about?" Jacklin smirked and sat on Jordan's bed. Jordan grabbed the handle of her bookbag and set it on her bed, unzipping the front pocket, expecting her fingers to slide across a large patch of silk, but just the spine of her geograpghy text book met the palm of her hand and nothing more. She frowned and looked in her bag, again only seeing her books.

"Where'd it go?" She looked again and scowled. "I must have left it somewhere..?" She clenched her fist and dumped her bag out on her bed, crumpled sheets of paper, old homework papers and her folders and books fell out. She looked through the other pockets again and there was nothing there.

10 Years Later.

Jordan looked out the window of her car and pulled the keys from the ignition, putting them in her purse. She'd gotten a call from the office at home, another family was murdered, it had been happening ever since she had moved to their town when she was seven, as well in her old small town outside of Atlanta. Death had followed he around ever since the day she turned four. And the murderer had seemed to follow them to Northern Michigan, over eight-hundred miles away.

She shook her head and opened the car door and stepped out. Her heals clicked on the pavement as she made her way to the police department's front door. Her aprentice saw her at the door and made his way over to her.

Jordan looked at her partner and smiled, pulling her tan trenchcoat off and walking toward her office. "Who was killed this time, Landon?" She asked pulling her office door open, throwing her jacket on her chair.

"The Jenson family, the little girl had went missing remember? And now the whole family is dead." Jordan furrowed her narrow brows and took the file Landon was holding out to her.

"These murder cases have been becoming ridiculous," She glanced over the papers and tossed them on her desk. "Lets go, I want to see for myself."

"I knew you'd say that," She smirked and left the building.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SLENDERMAN, but I own the others though ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Slendy, but I do own the others tho

"The horror of our love" by Ludo

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Once they arrived at the Jenson's home, yellow tape surrounded the house and cops were conversing about near their cars while another investivagation team was inside the house looking for any evidence of who killed the entire family. Jordan could already taste the blood inside her mouth as they got closer to the house.

"Detective Jordan, we haven't found anything that could lead us to the murderer, but we do know its the same thing that killed everyone else. Whatever it is has a bloody and dark way of killing its victims,"

"Alright, we'll figure this out soon though. This has to stop." He nodded and she stepped inside the house, the stench hit her with full force. The smell of rotting bodies always made her want to gag, even if she'd had this job for a while now. She ventured further toward the sound of serious voices and the snapping of photos being taken. She gazed over the living room with wide eyes, blood splattered across the white walls and carpeting, like whoever had done it was having a good time. Landon looked at her and tapped her shoulder, seeing how she hadn't seen the bodies yet. Once he got her attention, he pointed toward the ceiling.

She looked up and about gagged. Three bodies hung from the ceiling about twenty feet off the ground, you could barely see who they were any more, as their flesh had been ripped off, now decorating the expensive carpet. Their eyes were missing and their inestines wrapped around their necks like a noose, hanging them from above. Once her eyes saw a small figure resembling a little familliar boy, her world was spinning. Jordan took off toward the back door and ran into the woods to hurl up whatever had filled her stomach that morning. She heard Landon yelling to her, asking where she was, but before she could reply, her world went black.

When she woke up, it was about 10 at night. She lifted up and looked around, she hadn't remembered anything from this morning and she was quite worried. She looked at her nightstand just to see her ringtone go off with Landon's caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Jordan, where are you? I couldn't find you earlier, we had a search group come and look for you, we were thinking that whatever is lurking around had got to you.."

He said sadly, but also relieved to hear she was fine.

"I just woke up, in my bed. Its fine," She said quietly.

"Then someone must have found you and took you home."

Now she was worried, who on earth, besides her loved ones, knew where she lived. And if it was a loved one, they would've left a note or something to let her know who brought her home..

Jordan stood up and walked toward her door, opening it and making her way to the kitchen with the phone to her ear. She flicked the light on and looked over the marble countertops, searching for a note.

None.

"Nothing is here.." She whispered into the phone.

"Maybe you should come over and stay for a few days,"

He offered shakily, he was getting worried.

"No. If there is something following me around, I dont want to endanger you or your kids and wife. I think I might need to leave here, there were killings in Georgia like this and they stopped as soon as I left."

The tall, faceless figure stood in her living room. He watched her look out the window and back at the phone she'd just laid on the counter. Tears slid down her face and she slid to the kitchen floor, not knowing what to do or where to go. He silently pulled the dead rose from his overcoat pocket and laid it on the counter with a special note he'd made just for her. She looked up quickly feeling someones presence near her. She sniffed in and wiped away her tears quickly before whoever was here noticed her weakness. Jordan clumsily stood to her feet andlooked at the counter. There was a white sheet of paper laying there, unlike before.

You're welcome, Jordan

-S

"What? Who's "S"?" She asked herself, picking up the black rose that was laid beside the note, she brought it to her nose and breathed in. It smelled like a regular rose you would buy on mothers day. Just bloomed, really.

She looked around warily and back at the note. After picking the note up, she headed down the hallway toward her bathroom and stepped inside, pulling her clothes off and turning the bath water on hot. Once the tub was filled she poured bath bubble soap into the water and stepped inside the tub. Sinking down to her chin, washing away the dirt and grime she'd picked up. She reached over and grabbed the note up off the toilet lid and examined it closer.

The hand-writing was strange, it was done in long repeated strokes with a red pen or marker. Nothing more, nothing less.

When she got out, she pulled her hair up and dried off. Jordan came to realize that she wasn't as scared as before, it was like, instead of freaking out, she was a lot calmer than before. Jordan yawned and walked to her bedroom and turned her fan on, and walked to the bed and laid down, soon falling into a deep sleep.


	4. My Name Is Masky

Jordan looked at her alarm clock beside her bed and slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She groaned and realized she had a job now and she couldn't be late or she'd be in deep trouble with Colby Maxine, her boss. The blonde snob she barely got a long with, she wore bloody red lipstick and pale foundation, and heels that Jordan couldn't even think of wearing.

The albino scowled and planted her feet on the cold, hard-wood flooring.

When she got to work, Landon looked at her and nodded. "Do you want to go and look for evidence at the site?"

"Yeah,"

Once the car stopped at the end of the Jensons driveway, she stepped out of the car and made her way to the door, Landon following close behind.

The door creaked as she pushed it open, the stench still floated in the air but it wasn't as bad as what it smelled like with the rotting flesh.

She ventured into the house, going up the stairs and to the first door on her right. This was the youngest child's room, his name was Cam, she used to babysit him when his mother went on business trips, he was a pure mama's boy and hated when she would leave him.

But he was one of the sweetest kids she'd ever laid eyes on and it hurt her to see this happen to him. Jordan made her way over to his desk and opened the top shelf. Sitting on a dinosaur book was a small folded piece of construction paper, glitter covered the front side with the words 'I Love You Mommy' written in big bold letters. Jordan felt her eyes begin to water as she read it aloud.

"You are the best mom ever, I love you with all my heart and I hope I will never have to leave. You helped me when I got sick a few days ago and rocked me to sleep when I didn feel good. and when I was young you sang me a song at night after reading a story to me. You and daddy are the best people in the world and I hope you both will make up and live together again. Love Cam, PS I love you." Jordan wiped her eyes and sadly smiled. "When I find whatever killed this family," her smile disappeared and she balled her fist. Anger clouded her eyes and she slammed the note on the desk. "They will pay, for everything they've done."

"S! Whoever you are!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I know you're there! When I find you," She couldn't find her next words.

"You'll what?" She jumped at the husky voice behind her. "You cannot kill S, he is immortal. I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to." She slowly turned around and glared at the man, who was wearing a strange mask and had a hood over his head. He was around 6'7, or 6'8, but that still towered over her frame. "Heh. Girls got a backbone I see." She could feel his grin spreading across his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" She growled lowly grabbing her gun from her pocket and pulling it out.

"Me? Im very flattered that you want to know who I am, I am Slendy's proxie, Masky. I take care of his unfinished business, and it seems that he had taken an interest in you. And I wouldn't doubt it, I mean, you did pull a gun out and demand who I am, and you even had the guts to try to threaten him."

"He's the one who left that note on my counter then?" She lowered the gun and loaded it, then cocked it.

"Oh, so he's even taken to leaving you love letters then, hm?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Its kind of strange, you know? He's even watching us now," He pulled his hood off revealing a head full of brown shaggy hair. "Doesn't trust me around you," Jordan watched as he looked out the window and followed his gaze.

And there was nothing, as usual. She sighed and looked back at 'Masky' but he was gone.

"Oh, god." She sighed and rested her palm on her forehead, trying to ease the growing headache.

* * *

Sorry for the very short chappy!

"SuperLuv" Shane Dawson ;) amazing song

I DO NOT OWN SLENDY, but I do the others


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm alive! Suprised? Yeah, me too.

Enjoy.

"Born to die" by Lana Del Rey

* * *

Jordan sank into a bubble bath hoping to rid her mind of the Slendy-man or S, or whatever. The albino felt a headache grow inside her head and gripped her temples, hoping for it to disappear.

"I hope he atleast gives me privacy.." She grumbled. The woman always had her gun nearby nowadays, and she was usually a nervous wreck out in public. Her job used to be a piece of cake, but now..

Jordan jumped up when she heard the sound of glass crashing on her hard-wooden flooring. She quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her bare body and grabbed her gun.

She cautiously made her way toward the living area where she heard the crash. Her gun gripped tightly in her hands. "Who is it?!" She growled but quickly stopped as her breath hitched in her throte. She gasped and ran over toward the phone that lay atop of the shards of broken glass, that she used to call her coffee table.

She dialled 911 and stood there frantically waiting for someone to pick up.

"911, what do you need?"

"Its Jordan Catherine, I need someone down here quickly! Its happened again im afraid."

"Alright, I'll get someone down there imediatly."

The albino hung up and turned around, looking over the body that was hanging from her ceiling. Out of nowhere, she felt a sharp pain burn into the skin of her left shoulder blade. She cried out in pain and sank down to her knee's. It felt like someone was drawing a picture on her back with a flaming hot needle. She squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. She gave out a blood drawing cry in pain and gripped the red towel with all her strenth. She could feel the blood gush down her back and soak into the cloth wrapped around her torso.

Then the world around her went black.

* * *

Jordan woke up to a beeping monitor that rang in her left ear. She rubbed her eyes and lifted up on the hospital bed. "Miss Catherine, please lay back down," Jordan looked over at the male nurse who motioned for her to lay back down.

"Not until I know whats going on." She said snapping at him.

"Ma'am, an ambulence brought you when they found you in your living room bleeding. We had to stitch up your shoulder last night or you wouldve bled to death." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh.." The albino said rubbing her arm, she faintly remebered the pain she went through the night before but it was all so cloudy. "When can I leave then?" She looked at him raising a brow.

"Right now actually if you want." He said smirking, he knew what her job was and how much she loved it. "Here," He said turning and grabbing a bag, most likely with a prescription for pain medication.

"Thanks."

"And you have a visitor. Let him in?"

"Yeah, please."

"Ok."

The nurse left the room, telling her visitor to go in. Jordan had expected that it would be Landon, but it wasn't. It was a tall man, with shaggy brown hair and unnaturally blue eyes, they were bright blue, you could notice them from a mile away. "Who are you"She barked, but she couldn't take her eyes off of his.

He chuckled and she imediatly knew who it was. "Masky, and I came to check up on you. Lift up." He said walking over to her.

"What do you want." She rolled her eyes.

"I need to look at it. You know what Im talking about," He said knowingly,"The scar. Dipshit." He grumbled. "We all get one,"

"What do you mean, "we"?" She said and lifted up. He grabbed the string on the paper gown and pulled. He would admit that he was going a bit far but , you couldn't blame him. After all, he was just a guy. The girl yelped and growled again. "Tha hell!?" She yelled.

"Aw calm down its not like im gonna do anything to you." He said trasing the scar, with a smirk plastered across his lips.

"Dammit! Stop. I can see that look on your face and its making me nervous." She said jumping off the bed.

"Ah whatever, but you have it. S made sure of that." He said pulling off the bag he had on his back. "Here, whiney little girl." He said the last part under his breath. Masky grabbed her outfit from his bag and tossed it to her.

"Damn pervert." She snapped and grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Once she was in there, she pulled off the gown and turned her body around. She scanned her shoulder for a few moments and lightly touched it


End file.
